Senjutsu
refers to a specialized field of jutsu that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around a person. Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi), adding a new dimension of power to the Sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of . This new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage Mode, which can then drastically increase the strength of all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. In addition, while in Sage Mode, the abilities of Fukasaku and Shima are added to the user's arsenal, extending the duration of his Sage Mode and allowing him access to powerful collaboration jutsus and a powerful genjutsu. A person who is able to use senjutsu is called a . It would seem that it stems from the toads of Myōbokuzan, as only Shima, Fukasaku, Jiraiya and Naruto have been seen using it. Gamakichi and Gamabunta also seem to be familiar with it. Usage training to master senjutsu.]] According to Fukasaku, only those who already possess "extreme chakra levels ... specifically Jiraiya and Naruto" can utilize natural energies to invoke senjutsu. The user is required to balance his/her physical and spiritual energy with the natural energy he/she gathers from nature; Gamakichi likens the process of adding natural energy to one own physical and spiritual energies to adding an extra flavor to a chocolate and vanilla swirl ice cream. If the user puts too little natural energy into using senjutsu, the technique will not initiate. While gathering natural energy, the gatherer must remain absolutely still in order to be one with nature. They can use a special toad oil that allows the natural energy to enter their body, but this oil only exists in liquid form in Myōbokuzan's atmosphere. The oil evaporates if it is taken outside, only making it useful for learning purposes. If the user takes in too much natural energy, the user will start to turn into a toad and, eventually, turn to stone. The petrified remains of one-time apprentice Sages who failed to master senjutsu are spread throughout Myōbokuzan. Getting hit by a special scepter during the transformation will reverse the Toad Transformation by knocking all the natural energy out of the gatherer. It is dangerous to learn how to gather natural energy without the staff because there is no other known way to reverse the toad transformation. Furthermore, if the transformation is completed, not even the staff can reverse it, and the user would become a toad statue forever. If the practitioner can achieve a perfect balance between the physical and spiritual energies of their own chakra, and the energies of nature they can produces a new and stronger chakra, called "Sage Chakra". Sage Mode Those who are able to learn to use senjutsu are able to enter a physical state called "Sage Mode". When active, Sage Mode increases the user's strength and speed, as well as more powerful jutsu. Jiraiya had trouble using Sage Mode, as he slightly turns into a toad whenever he uses this form. This involved his nose and eyes (although the eyes can be excluded because as Fukasaku said the "toad eyes" are always present in Sage Mode being the sign of a true Sage) changing to a more toad-like appearance. Also, he grows a goatee just like Fukasaku's and his fingers and toes are toad-like. In order to use Sage mode in combat, Jiraiya relies on Fukasaku and Shima to gather natural energy for him. However, Naruto, who has just learned how to sense natural energy and create sage chakra, only has red rings around his eyes and horizontal, golden slitted-pupils, showing his mastery over his Sage form. Naruto is able to use his Sage chakra very well, demonstrating the ability to lift a giant toad statue with his Sage chakra augmenting his physical strength soon after his induction to senjutsu. In order to use Sage mode in combat, Naruto uses shadow clones to gather natural energy for him. See also * Category:Jutsu Type